Send me the Baby
by Lava Puppy
Summary: Harriet Robinson's fluffy time with her husband and daughters. FIVE CHAPTER ONLY. WilburOc Please enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

Send me the baby

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Meet the Robinsons'.

This is a small drabble I wrote on a whim, about Wilbur and his wife and kids. Please, be nice! Enjoy!

Harriet Robinson had just finished pulling her youngest daughter's blankets up, when her oldest daughter, Nicole, came into the nursery holding a teddy bear. There was a raging snowstorm outside, and the rest of the family had gone to bed, seeing as it was around 2 in the morning. Her youngest child, one year old Jenna, had the colic for 3 days and 2 nights, and had just gotten over it. Her second child,2 year old Janet, had the flu and was now worn out, sleeping just across the room. Nicole was the last and oldest, six years old.

"Yes Hun?" Harriet asked, pushing a dirty blonde lock of hair behind her ear as she sank into the rocking chair.

"Momma, When's daddy coming home?" Nicole whimpered, tears threatening an appearance.

"Oh honey… Mommy doesn't know…but it'll be soon, don't worry." Harriet picked the little girl, gathering her into her lap and cuddling her as she cried.

"Shush…shush darling." She cooed, but the child whimpered again.

"Hush little baby, don't you cry, mommy's going to buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring don't sparkle, mommy's going to buy you a puppy. And if that puppy just won't play, mommy's going to buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird don't sing…" She had closed her eyes as she hummed the words quietly, but the rhyme was taken over by a deeper voice from the doorway.

"…Daddy's going to buy you teddy bear. And if that teddy bear isn't fluffy, you'll still be the cutest baby around." Wilbur sang quietly, and Nicole squirmed off her mother's lap and over to her father, who was covered in snow, pointy black hair speckled with the cold white.

"Daddy!" Nicole yawne,d and Wilbur chuckled.

"Just in time for bedtime." He whispered, picking her up, where she promptly fell asleep. He crossed the room to the make-shift cot that Franny had set up for watching the colicky baby, and tucked Nicole in.

When they were safetly in the hall, Harriet practically fell into Wilbur's arms.

"Why are you up this late, darling?" He whispered into her hair and she sighed, answering into his shoulder.

"Jenna had colic, Janet had the flu…I havent' slept in like, two days…" She yawned, and he put his hand on the back of her head, hugging her tightly.

"Why didn't you call me home?" he asked, and she looked up at him.

"Wilbur Robinson, you and I both know you haven't had time with your father in months!" she said, referring to the big business meeting he went to with Cornelius. Wilbur chuckled, putting his forehead on hers.

"Then next time, mail the baby to me." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm taking that as 'I love you'." He laughed, and she shook her head, smiling.

"You know it." They retired to the bedroom, and both promptly passed out, not bothering to change into their pajamas.


	2. Daddy Dates are always funRight?

Daddy-Daughter Dates are always fun…right?

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Meet the Robinsons'.

* * *

The Robinsons were watching the latest food fight between Franny and Gaston when Harriet leaned over little Jenna to talk to Wilbur.

"Honey?" She asked, as Nicole started laughing as Franny beat Gaston…again.

"Yes Darling?" He replied, tearing himself away from his pancakes.

"Can you take Nicole out for a while today? I'm taking Jenna and Janet to a checkup." Wilbur nodded.

"Sure thing. Wilbur Robinson never fa- JANET!" He lunged over the table at the baby holding the meatball cannon and earned a face full of sausages. Harriet and the rest of the Robinsons cracked up, seeing him covered in sausages and baby food all down his front.

* * *

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Harriet asked, putting her hands on Wilbur's shoulders. He was holding Nicole's hand and they were saying goodbye to mommy and the babies. Harriet wasn't so sure how well this was going to go…she loved Wilbur, she really did, but he couldn't put a diaper on a doll.

"It's fine Darling. Really. Wilbur Robinson never fails!" Harriet laughed and started down the driveway towards Cornelius, who was driving her and the kids to the doctors. Wilbur's smiled fell as he turned to Carl.

"However, on the slight chance that I do…" Carl snorted.

"On the slight chance. Here, I'll run the numbers!" A few moments later, Carl was frowning at the sheet of paper.

"What is it?" Wilbur let go of Nicole's hand to put both hands on Carl's shoulders.

"I really shouldn't…" Carl trailed off and Wilbur shook his shoulders.

"Come on, man!" Carl grimaced.

"Well….there's a 99.999999 chance you'll…uh…lose her…" Wilbur gaped.

"Lose…her…? Do you mean Harriet or N…n…n…NICOLE?!" He cried, looking around wildly. Sure enough, the little girl had vanished. Wilbur felt like tearing his hair out.

"Harriet is going to kill me! And then she's going to go ballistic!" He yelled to no one in particular before running off in a random direction.

* * *

"Nicole?!" He popped out of the travel tube and into the garage. All he saw was the remnants of his dad's last test-run, the time machines, Nicole whipping out of sight, tools, bluepr-

"Wait, What?" He dashed over to the garage door and looked around, and saw Nicole jumping on a patch of grass.

"Nicole!" He ran over, but she was already bouncing away, not able to hear him.

He bounced after her, but missed a patch of grass and smashed into the wall.

He sat up; rubbing his head and watching the little yellow and blue birdies swirl around his head.

He was jerked back to life when he heard the doorbell ring. Nicole. He jumped up and ran around the front of the house.

"Have…you…seen…Nicole…" He huffed, and the twins stared at him.

"She just went inside. She rang my doorbell!" Dimitri said, proud. Wilbur nodded and ignored the squabbling between the twins as he rushed inside. He saw his mother's music room open a bit. He ran in, still huffing, and Franny looked at him, surprised. The frogs stopped singing, and they stared at him. Franny was the first to speak.

"Wilbur…? What happened? Where's Nicole?" She asked, and Wilbur grinned cheesily, raising his pointer finger.

"That is a very excellent question!" His smile failed as Franny put her hands on her hips.

"Mister, where is your daughter?" He blinked. He never expected to be scolded for losing his daughter.

He was about to answer when a flash ran past the room, distracting him. He recognized Nicole's bright blue sundress immediately.

"NICOLE!" He dashed out after her, and ran after her into the garage. _'How fast is this kid? She's like a marathon runner!'_ He thought pitifully, his breath becoming scarce as he fought to keep up to his daughter.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and got sucked up a travel tube. Wilbur skidded to a stop, and stared at the offensive tube.

"Oh no…" He whispered, before dashing up after her. There was a reason Nicole never used the tubes without an aunt, uncle, grandparent, or her momma or daddy. It was pretty scary to someone her size.

Wilbur found her huddled up on the ground next to the lawn gnome, crying into her knees.

"Oh…baby…" He knelt down and opened his arms, and she ran over to him, sniffling. He felt her tears soak his shirt, and he picked her up, hugging her tightly.

"Daddy…" She whimpered, and Wilbur patted the back of her head.

"It's ok, baby, daddy's got you…" He soothed, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, crying.

"Owie." She cried, sniffling loudly.

"Where does it hurt, baby girl?" He asked, and she pointed to her forehead. He kissed it, and she smiled a little.

"Better?" She nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Baby, why'd you run away from daddy?" He asked quietly, and she sniffled, leaning back to look him in the eye. She was an exact replica of him, except female; his brown eyes, and her blackish-blue hair was pulled back by a baby blue hair band. He resisted a smile.

"Uncle Gaston told me you liked playing tag…" She said, and Wilbur blinked.

"Well, baby, did you know that Uncle Gaston is a whacko?" He asked her, and she smiled.

"Of course I did! Silly daddy!" She said and he laughed.

"Daddy's silly, huh?" He began tickling her. _This is what made life worth living_, Wilbur thought happily, _just spending time with my girls._

…_And beating Gaston to an inch of his life._

* * *

Here's the long-awaited second chapter! Fluffy, huh?

-Lava Puppy


	3. Daddy can make PB&J, right?

Daddy can make PB&J, right?

Disclaimer: I do not own Meet the Robinsons.

* * *

"Daddy, hungry!" Janet complained to her daddy. Wilbur was sitting in the living room, watching some TV show he was trying to get interested in. He looked at the little girl, grinning as she climbed onto the couch next to him.

"Well now, Curly, what do you want for lunch?" He pulled the little girl onto his lap. He was referring to her hair, of course. She'd inherited her mother's curly blonde hair, but his eyes. She, like the entire trio, had also inherited the infamous 'Robinson Cowlick'.

"P- Butter!" She said, her baby vocab not quite including the 'B&J' part. He smiled, and stood, hoisting her onto his hip. Harriet was upstairs in the nursery, trying to get Jenna to go to sleep. Jenna was sick again with a cold. Wilbur was really worried about his youngest baby when she started sniffling; but the doctor assured him it was nothing to worry about. He felt like hitting that doctor; how the carrot sticks would he know? He walked into the kitchen, bouncing a giggling Janet.

He pulled the peanut butter and bread out, and set Janet in her high chair. He thanked the heavens his dad had taken pity on him when he found Wilbur trying desperately to assemble the thing in the nursery and made him a portable one. He set the bread out, and spread the peanut butter. '_So far, so good.' _He thought happily, rinsing the knife in the sink so he wouldn't get any peanut butter in the jam. He picked the peanut butter up, and tried to twist the lid back on…when it slipped out of his wet hands and landed on the floor, spreading the peanut butter everywhere. He froze, and looked at the mess. _'Oh boy…'_ He thought.

"Daddy won't tell if you don't." He said to the toddler. Janet giggled, shaking her head wildly.

"Not tell!" She smiled, showing off her two teeth. Wilbur chuckled, and went to the fridge, picked up the jam, side-stepping the peanut goop on the floor. He picked up the jam and was walking over to the other side of the counter, unscrewing the lid, when…

"ARG!" he slipped on the peanut butter, letting the jam fly. It splattered jam everywhere: on the walls, on the cabinets, on the floor, all over the counters, all over Wilbur, too. He sat up and looked at the mess. '_Great!' _He groaned in his head.

He got up, grabbing the counter for support as he almost slipped on the peanut butter on the floor again.

He almost had a heart attack when he got an eyeful of his daughter.

Janet was covered in strawberry jam, giggling as she sucked her fingers. It was in her hair, all over her face, down the front of her Chargeball Overalls, it managed to get behind her ears as well.

"Arg!" Wilbur picked the sticky girl up, and settled her on his hip.

"Daddy sticky!" She said, and a big dollop of peanut butter and jam fell off his cowlick.

"Yes Curly, daddy is very sticky. But so is Janet!" He tickled her jam-covered side, and she squealed with laughter. He chuckled, and bounced her.

"No tell!" She put a little finger to her lips, looking very serious. Wilbur cracked up, laughing. He couldn't help it; she just looked so cute! He walked over to the counter and folded one piece of bread on the other. They were already covered in jam and peanut butter like everything else, so there was no need to spread anything. He handed it to her, and sat on the floor, in the middle of everything, with her on his lap.

"Daddy's going to be in a lot of hurt when Mommy finds out." He sighed, and Franny took that moment to come in. She froze, taking in her ruined kitchen, plastic PB&J containers rolling on the floor, and her son and granddaughter sitting on the floor eating sandwiches.

She opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again.

"Hoo boy." Frankie said, looking at the sea of offending spreads.

"Wilbur…what did you do?" Franny asked her voice high, "There's jam on the ceiling!" She gasped, and Janet held out her mangled sandwich.

"Want some, Gramma?" She asked innocently, as if her daddy didn't just turn the simple task of walking into the kitchen a horrendous chore. Franny blinked, and smiled.

"No thank you Janet," She turned to Wilbur, "You get upstairs to go show Harriet what you did, young man!" Wilbur sighed, grinning a little.

"Yes ma'am." He picked Janet up, sandwich and gooeyness in all, and the two walked from the room, leaving sticky tracks. As soon as the door closed behind them, Franny broke into laughter.

* * *

Wilbur passed his dad on his way to the nursery. Cornelius froze up, staring at his son and little granddaughter.

"Grampy!" Janet waved, flinging jam on Cornelius' nose. He waved back, slowly, and looked at Wilbur.

"Sandwich backfire?" He asked, and Wilbur blinked.

"How'd you...?" Cornelius chuckled, placing a hand on Wilbur's smothered and sticky shoulder.

"Son, I'm an inventor, not a chef. The same thing happened when you were Janet's age." Wilbur snorted, and peanut butter went up his nose, making him choke.

Cornelius passed him, chuckling as he wiped his hand on his already grubby coat.

* * *

Wilbur knocked on the nursery door quietly, leaving jam and peanut butter on the door. No answer. He walked down the hall a bit more and knocked on their bedroom door, leaving more residues there too. It opened, and Harriet stared, her eyes going wide.

"Wilbur…what did you…how'd you…why's Janet…What did you do?" She stammered, and Wilbur bounced Janet, looking guilty.

"I…uh…made a sandwich." He said, and Janet waved her said sandwich, grinning. Harriet burst into laughter, and it was Wilbur's turn to stare.

"Darling? Are you ok?" He asked, slowly. She nodded her head, still laughing.

"Wilbur, you silly goose!" She giggled, after the laughing fit wore off a little. She pop kissed him, and wiped her nose clean off the stuff her husband was coated in.

"Looks like its bath time!" She cooed to her daughter, who giggled and leaned into Wilbur's shoulder, making it squelch. Harriet giggled, and looked back up at Wilbur.

"Honey?" He smiled down at her.

"Yes darling?"

"Try not to mess the bathroom up like you did the kitchen." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hey!" She kissed him again, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to kiss me every time I get mad? Maybe I should do it more often." He teased, and she shook her head.

"No, I just like peanut butter." He shook his head, sending bits of jam and stuff everywhere.

He looked down at Janet, who had finished her sandwich.

"Bath time, Curly?" He asked, and she giggled.

"Bith tim!" She giggled, slurring her words. He laughed too. There was nothing more entertaining than Janet, or any of his girls, he was sure.

* * *

**End**


End file.
